Chinese patent application CN201320378153.0 discloses an electrical connector which comprises an insulative body, a group of first terminals fixed to the insulative body, a shielding member and a metal shell provided outside the insulative body, the insulative body comprises a base portion and a tongue extending forwards, the tongue has a first surface and a second surface which are provided oppositely, the first terminals are exposed on the first surface, the shielding member is provided to the tongue and is positioned between the first surface and the second surface, the first terminals comprises a grounding terminal, the grounding terminal is provided with a contact portion protruding toward the shielding member and contacting the shielding member.
With such a structure, a grounding circuit is additionally established by that the shielding member contacts the contact portion of the grounding terminal bent toward the shielding member and formed with a pointed arch shape. Due to lack of elasticity, the contact portion with the pointed arch shape neither easily provides a stable contact nor has a good grounding effect, and the grounding terminal also easily results in that contact between the contact portion with the pointed arch shape and the shielding member cannot be maintained due to slight offset or deformation of the grounding terminal during assembling, the grounding circuit provided by such a structure is not reliable enough. However, grounding established via a soldering leg of the shielding member requires a soldering pad to be specially provided on a circuit board for the soldering leg, which will increase the number of the soldering pads on the circuit board and complexity of the grounding circuit.